Jeanne (Bayonetta)
|-|Jeanne= |-|Bayonetta 2 Jeanne= Summary Jeanne is an Umbra Witch and Bayonetta's eventual ally in her fights against the forces of Paradiso. She was originally the heiress to the Umbran Throne 500 years ago and has a friendly rivalry with Bayonetta that has lasted nearly as long. When Jeanne first appears, she seems to be on the side of the angels and converses with most of the four Cardinal Virtues. Jeanne must be defeated four times throughout the first game. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B to 6-B | 5-A | 5-A Name: Jeanne Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Female Age: Over 600 years old (Born on January 6th, 1412) Classification: Umbra Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can slow down and stop time, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled with a large variety of weapons, Immortality (Type 1), Hair Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility, Intangibility, Telekinesis, Can summon various demons, Portal Creation, Teleportation via portals, Walk on walls, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation]] and Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Forcefield generation, Can survive in space, Poison Manipulation (With Samsa), Can BFR enemies with her summons Attack Potency: City level (On par with Bayonetta) | Varies from City level to Country level (Her demons are exactly the same as Bayonetta's, Madama Styx is equal in power to Madama Butterfly) | Large Planet level (Contributed to the destruction of Jubileus' body) | Large Planet level when summoning Queen Sheba (Equal to Jubileus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Bayonetta who can keep up with Fearless and Glory, who utilize natural lightning in combat) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly FTL+ | FTL+ When summoning Queen Sheba (Comparable to Jubileus who can cross the solar system in a few minutes) Lifting Strength: Class G+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Class PJ (Can trade blows with Bayonetta) | Class PJ to Class ZJ depending on the demon | Class XMJ | Class XMJ (Punched Jubileus hard enough to destroy any planet in the solar system) Durability: City level (Took hits from Bayonetta) | Varies from City level to Country level depending on the demon | ' Large Planet level' (Tanked a weaker version of the blast Balder used to blow up the moon without injury) | Large Planet level (Equal to Jubileus, who sat at the apex of the First Armageddon which split the Universe into 3 separate realities) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters depending on her weapons, Planetary with Witch Time Standard Equipment: *'Lollipops:' Consumable items that provide an immediate effect when used. They each come in two forms, normal and mega, with mega lollipops having double the effect or duration of their normal versions. **'Green Herb Lollipop:' An herb-shaped candy lollipop containing an extract with healing properties. It recovers Jeanne's health when used, the Mega version recovers twice as much health. **'Purple Magic Lollipop:' A butterfly-shaped candy lollipop that increases one's alertness, it restores magical power when used. The normal lollipop restores four orbs, while the Mega version restores eight. **'Bloody Rose Lollipop:' A rose-shaped candy lollipop with energy-increasing ability, it dramatically increases attack power temporarily. The Mega version lasts twice as long. **'Yellow Moon Lollipop:' A moon-shaped candy lollipop capable of producing a magical barrier, it temporarily makes Bayonetta invincible. The Mega version lasts twice as long. *'Magic Flute:' A Magical Flute said to have been played by the mythical Sirens. Releases a wave of high frequency spiritual energy that causes heavy damage to any nearby angels. *'Red Hot Shot:' A demonic medicine that can save a witch from the depths of mortality, it is automatically used when Jeanne's vitality is depleted and acts as a second chance. Intelligence: Very High, Experienced fighter and magic user, Skilled with a variety of weapons, Is improbably skilled with firearms (Can intercept bullets with other bullets and fire them from her heels and her hands in tandem while moving at high speeds with no loss of accuracy), is more experienced with using her Umbra powers than Bayonetta herself Weaknesses: Cannot summon Queen Sheba on her own Weapons: All 4 One: Jeanne's trademark four purple and silver guns. They are based on a Parabellum pistol in design, though the barrel has been heavily modified to accommodate melee-based combat. Four powerful handguns, crafted by the famed demon-smith, Rodin, and crowned with the names Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan. Pushing one's magical powers to their limits, these guns' rate of fire and stopping power are incredible. Garnet Roses: Shotguns containing the souls of fairies, known to collect the Garnet Roses that only bloom in Inferno. Each shell fired from the guns contains the curse of the fairies trapped souls. Angel Slayer: A katana born in the unknown depths of Inferno, brimming with mystery. One legend states that it is the twin sword to Shuraba. It is also said the sword's name comes from the story of a witch who loved the sword, and was excommunicated for carrying out a futile war against the angels. While the sword did not contain the soul of a demon, the Angel Slayer displays incredible power. Rasetsu: A mesmerizing, sharp-edged pair of swords that seal the goddess of destruction and ruin, Rasetsu. When a female has these weapons in her hands, demonic energy causes her power to increase tenfold and can send lost souls away from this world to where they belong. Vritra: A possessed whip, sealing away the soul of the ancient serpentine demon Vritra. Summoning the power of the demon from a portal on the weapon's hilt, it can be used in the same manner as a normal whip. Alruna A whip containing the soul of a demon who shares the same name as a flower that blooms in Inferno. Laced with thorns, it slithers as if it were alive. Those who can hear the crack of the whip can feel Alraune whisper its curse in their ears. Kali: The soul of Kali, said to be a demon with a thousand arms, is imprisoned within these razor sharp claws. From the portal at its hilt, the weapon can summon two types of arms, fire and lighting, to bear against enemies. Rusalka: An infernal weapon containing the souls of lonely water spirits, known as Rusalka, who failed to become brides. The screams of their souls as they escape the machine are at times horrible flames of destruction, or blizzards of the coldest temperatures. Karen: Cursed to dance endlessly, Karen, banished to the icy hell of Cocytus, now finds her soul sealed within Rodin's handiwork. The blades of these skates are able to release incredible cold, giving those skilled in leg techniques frightening power; however, those without the power to fight the curse will find themselves losing control of the skates and dancing endlessly until their death. Col. Slade A grenade launcher containing the soul of Col. Slade, a man who traded his eyesight to a demon to save his troops, only to be deceived by the hellish denizen and himself consigned to Inferno. Each shot fired from the launcher's tube is filled with Col. Slade's endless malice. Tang Lung A set of revolver-like guns linked together by what appears to be a small chain. Possessed by the soul of the fastest bird demon in all of Inferno, Tang Lung, these nunchaku spin at blazing speed. Bloody Moon: An enigmatic weapon crafted by the Umbra Witches, this weapon is the pinnacle of their moon-driven technology and can emit various colored blades depending on the demon held within. Samsa: A bow containing the soul of a man who was transformed into a poisonous insect, disowned by his family and cast into the depths of Inferno. The bugs decorated across this bow are all alive, and constantly producing deadly toxins. Those struck by arrows from this bow will be susceptible to sicknesses of all kinds. Inferno Slayer: A scythe used by a sage to hunt demons who wandered into human villages. His merciless killing of demon after demon earned him the name Inferno Slayer by the villagers. Eventually, Rodin heard rumor that a demon in Inferno possessed it; the weaponsmith claimed the scythe for himself, along with the soul of the demon. The scythe was then given the name of its previous owner, and became an instrument for slaying demons and angels alike. Yagyu: True to its name, which means 'wild bull', this enormous hammer houses a charm by the raging bull god Gozu. Some time ago, Rodin used this hammer during a fight to save a certain planet in crisis. Despite Rodin's fine work, Bayonetta turned down the weapon, not finding the name to her liking. Rodin felt he had no choice but to join the battle himself and put on a personal display of its power. Rodin has since made it more powerful for Jeanne, traveling to Japan to find and affix a new charm. Agni: Chainsaws containing the spiritual energy absorbed from the god who controls all flame. The fire that constantly flows from this weapon transforms into sharp teeth that can sear anything apart. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Witch Time: A common ability and most valuable of Jeanne's. Witch time is an ability that all witches have, this allows Jeanne to slow time down to an insane degree. To the points where flying rocks seem slow, where water drops to turn to ice when touched, and seconds can last an entire boss fight. This is the potentially the single most devastating ability in her arsenal, making her nearly impossible to hit if she isn't blitzed first and allowing her to pummel targets without retaliation. Wicked Weave: A technique to manipulate her hair to increase the strength of her attacks. Her form-fitting catsuit is actually formed from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, Jeanne is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back to allow her to float for a short time or even fly by the events of the second game. Witch Walk: Another ability that all witches have, Jeanne is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. Beast Within: A series of transformational techniques that Jeanne can use to shape shift into different animals that grant her new abilities. *'Lynx Within:' Jeanne transforms into a red lynx, granting her increased movement speed and longer jumps. *'Owl Within:' Jeanne transforms into a large owl, giving her the ability to fly for a short period of time and shoot homing feathers. *'Moth Within:' A defensive technique that, by successfully dodging an attack at the very last second, briefly transforms Jeanne into a swarm of moths and push away nearby enemies. Witch Time will also activate once Jeanne reforms. *'Centipede Within:' Jeanne transforms into a long centipede that allows her to glide through underwater locations whenever this is activated. This form acts as an underwater equivalent to Lynx Within. Torture Attacks: Jeanne can summon a variety of torture tools, classical and modern, to slaughter her foes in exceedingly gruesome ways. These attacks range from dropping 10 ton weights, decapitation by guillotine, placing them into a grinder, burning them, hanging them, crushing them to death, using the Iron Horse (a contraption meant to cut into a victim's genitalia and eventually tear them half), and pulling out a chainsaw to bisect foes. Umbran Climax: A technique that allows every attack performed to be powered up and strengthened for a short duration. Climax Attacks (Summoning Demons): Jeanne chants a phrase and summons a Demon from Inferno to finish off the enemy for good. When a witch reaches high enough level of spiritual energy, they can casually summon demons at the snap of the finger. The Infernal Demons, also known as Infernals, are the supernatural inhabitants of Inferno that can be summoned by the Umbra Witches as part of their role of maintaining the darkness. These demons bestow witches with great power and wisdom and are mainly used to fight and hunt down the angels. However, this power comes at a high price. If a witch does not sacrifice angels every day or she dies/is killed, she is forced to fulfill the contract to the demon she made a pact with and her soul is dragged down to Inferno for the eternity. *'Madama Styx:' Also known as the Decider of Ends, she is the demoness who Jeanne has made a pact with in order to use her power in combat. Queen of the River Styx, the boundary between humanity and Hades, Madama Styx is said to be a moth living within the human world. These insects, born from the magical power that flows from a woman's body, are charged with luring the souls of sinners into Inferno. By trading their soul to Madama Styx, one is able to obtain great power and knowledgeable counsel. *'Gomorrah:' A monstrous creature hailing from the demonic wood, Johnson Forest. Taking the form of a dragon, it is incredibly fierce, identifying all that moves as game and devouring its prey. Territorial, it is most likely to be found alone. *'Malphas:' An enigmatic raven-black bird shrouded in the mysteries of the sky. Ever curious, Malphas has filled itself with all the world's knowledge and mysteries. However, this same curiosity has led to a rather brutal demeanor, causing the bird to tear those it encounters to shreds with its sharp beak and razor-like talons. *'Hekatoncheir:' Also known as the Shatterer of the Earth, it is an unseen demon with large, powerful arms capable of shattering mountains. Lacking knowledge, but brimming with brutality, it is said that even the most powerful of conjurers should take heed of the danger this beast presents. *'Scolopendra:' Also known as the Eradicator of Paradise, it is an immensely long and slithering centipede demon. Hailing from Frejentonta, a river of boiling blood in the depths of Inferno, rumors speak of it's body exceeding ten kilometers in length. Moving unlike anything its size, its deftness allows it to wrap around and constrict its prey in the blink of an eye." *'Phantasmaraneae:' Also known as the Twister of Flame, it is a large and terrifying arachnid demon that can summon small versions of itself to tear apart and devour enemies. *'Labolas:' Also known as the Destroyer Of Fates, it is an Infernal Demon that makes its first appearance in Bayonetta 2. A beloved pet dog who had the bad luck to wander into hell, but the good luck and survival instincts to get through its harsh environment and grow into a force to be reckoned with. With the superb hunting abilities, it has even become known to some as a merciless butcher. Once it has sunk its sharp canines into its enemy, it will not let go until their last breath. *'Mictlantecuhtli:' Also known as the Presser of Destruction, it is a bat demon that Jeanne can summon in Bayonetta 2. Lurking in one of the darkest and deepest of Inferno's endless caves, it is said to leave trails of the plague wherever it goes. *'Baal:' Also known as the Empress of the Fathoms, she is a large toad demon that appears in Bayonetta 2 and a royal inhabitant of Inferno. Concealing her form under most circumstances, she appears as a gigantic toad when summoned. Baal's enormous, wobbly body is too heavy for her to control, giving her a disadvantage in the heat of battle; however she possesses an endlessly extending tongue that can reach the far ends of the battlefield and swallow up opponents within an instant. *'Hydra:' Also known as the Spinner of Destiny, she is a gorgon-like demon that appears as an ally in Bayonetta 2. A once beautiful maiden who was banished to hell for the sins of her younger sister and mutilated into a snakelike monster with seven heads. Her human heart has long since been lost, and she viciously attacks anything she deems an enemy. *'Diomedes:' Also known as the Severer of the Dark, is a giant fanged horse demon with a large blade protruding from its forehead like a unicorn that appears in Bayonetta 2. One of the four man-eating horses that were owned by the ruler of a fallen kingdom. With the demise of the kingdom, the horses were murdered and arrived in hell. Of the four, the soul of one inherited the name of the king and was reborn as a demon. *'Queen Sheba:' The Infernal Demon tasked with the role of the ruler of Inferno. She is a giant Demon of incredible size and cosmic power. She is the opposite of Jublieus, though are both assumed to be in equal power. Jeanne requires the assistance of another Umbra Witch (Bayonetta) to fully summon Sheba. She has enough power to punch Jubileus' soul straight into the sun in 70 seconds when they were at the edge of our Solar System and also shatter any planet within our solar system. Key: Base | Summons | True Jeanne | Summoning Queen Sheba Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Time Users Category:Bayonetta Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tech Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hair Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dancers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5